The Only One He Ever Loved
by NocheSkye
Summary: George Weasley realizes he's fallen in love with his best friend, Alicia, and decides to ask her to the Yule Ball (GoF) They end up having a nice little *cough* relationship...
1. True Feelings

*I do not own any of these characters or settings…they belong to JK ROWLING-I only own the plot*  
  
•Well, this is my first fanfic I've actually written down *yay!* pleez review!! ^-^ (if the beginning sux, that's cuz I suck at writing them newayz…) •  
  
  
  
"Why the hell did everyone have to leave me here?"   
  
George was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, being pissed off about Fred, Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia leaving him here to do absolutely NOTHING all by himself. Even Ron and all of his friends had ditched the House tonight.   
  
"They could have at least ASKED me if I wanted to go shopping…" he said, although he knew shopping was his least favorite thing. He only went when he needed to, and even then he hated every moment.  
  
George lay on the couch for some time, rolling around, trying to get comfortable. When he had finally found a position that was good enough, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. It wandered to Christmas Day, and the ball that was happening that night. He had often thought about who he would take to the ball, since he was sixteen and couldn't just show up alone. Many faces drifted through his head, but one kept showing up, most noticeable of all. Alicia Spinnet.   
  
Alicia was his best girl-friend and one of the prettiest girls in his year. She was rather short (about 5"5), and kind of skinny, but in a good way, with a bit of muscle from Quidditch. Her layered, shoulder-length, light brown hair was usually left down, and her wide, honey colored eyes shone like pieces of amber held up to firelight.   
  
He, George, was 6"1, and well-muscled from playing Beater for so many years. (*wow that sounds…not how it should!*) His flame colored Weasley hair was short and spiky, and his dark brown eyes followed Alicia's every move.   
  
He had wanted to ask her to the ball ever since he had heard of it. But it was just too weird for him to ask his best friend to accompany him. It would mean finally admitting his love for her, and it kind of scared him! But…the longing he felt whenever he  
  
was near her made him lust for her even more...  
  
"I love you, Alicia," he whispered as he stared at the roaring fire, "I love you I love you I love-"  
  
"HELLO!"  
  
A small black form had just popped out of the portrait hole and landed on the back of George's couch.  
  
"Alicia? I thought you guys were out shopping…"  
  
"We were, but it got too cold so we came back with what we already had bought."  
  
"Where are the others?"   
  
"Fred and Angelina went to get some food from the kitchens, and Lee and Katie are snogging somewhere…Want to see what I bought?"  
  
"Sure," he said with a grin. She was so cute when she was all hyper like this. He had a feeling that she had bought things he wanted to see…  
  
"All right. I'll be right back-don't you go anywhere!" and she picked up the couple of bags and ran up to the girls' dorms.  
  
He had half a mind to go up there and watch her, but he wasn't that type of guy. Anyway, he couldn't get up there if he'd   
  
tried thanks to the founders of Hogwarts.   
  
Alicia came down the stairs a few minutes later and put on a very pleasing fashion show for him (not that he cared about the clothes-they just made her look so good!). After about twenty minutes, she came down the stairs one last time, but poked her head around the corner first.   
  
"George, you're sure we're alone?"  
  
"Yep. Why? Embarrassed?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Erm, no, it's just…" and she came out into full view.  
  
Alicia was wearing just a black thong and matching bra. She looked extremely nervous, (and sexy) and her whole face was turning quite red.  
  
"Um, so…What d'you think?"  
  
"Er…You look…incredible…" George was very shocked (and delighted) when he saw exactly what she was wearing. He could feel the blood rising to his face too, and fought to keep from turning beet red.  
  
He stood up and walked awkwardly over to her.   
  
"You look cold…D'you want my sweatshirt?"  
  
She nodded hard.  
  
"Well then…Here." He yanked the huge black Quiksilver hoodie over his head, and handed it to her. She smiled and thanked him, before putting it on herself. It was so big on her that it came down almost to her knees.  
  
"Let's sit down then…"  
  
"Right."  
  
George led her over to his couch, and pulled her down with him and into his lap. She snuggled happily against his chest as he fought back a grin.  
  
"So Alicia, what exactly did you mean by that?"  
  
She pulled back to look at him. "Well, I guess it means I like you, more than a best friend. Maybe even…"  
  
"Love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
George pulled her close to him and stretched out on the sofa. "I love you too. I guess this means we'll be going to the ball together?"  
  
She laughed, and then yawned hugely. "Of course it does. I wouldn't let you go with anyone else."  
  
"Me neither." and with that final word said, they drifted off into a happy, comfortable sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
•SO!!! What do you think of chap.1? PLEEEEEEZ review…..I really need some feedback… and I don't mind suggestions either!!! Thank you and have a great day ^_~ • 


	2. PreYuletide Problems

*these characters and settings do not belong to me! They are property of JK ROWLING*  
  
•yay! chap. 2 is goin up now! *CARTWHEELS* please R/R!!•  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alicia woke up an hour later, slightly confused about where she was for a minute. Then everything came back to her, and she smiled happily. George was hers. She was his. It made her feel very fuzzy and loved. This was not a feeling she was quite used to…at home, at least. There were some terrible memories in that beat-up Muggle house. Memories that she really didn't want to think about at the moment.  
  
  
  
She guessed it was very late (or very early), and she decided to go up to her bed. It wouldn't be the best thing if McGonagall walked into the common room that morning to find them sleeping together on the couch… The thought brought another smile to her lips. Oh, it might just be worth it to stay down here just to see the look on her Transfiguration teacher's face! Oh well, she thought, and slid gently off of George's chest. She stretched, then bent down and gave him a short, sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Love you," and she hurried quietly up the stairs to her waiting bed.   
  
  
  
The whole room seemed to breathe, all of the girls sleeping except her. Even Katie and Angelina were back. Alicia pulled off George's sweatshirt and set it in her trunk. She grabbed a pair of red plaid pj pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt out of it, put them on, and crawled into her bed, pleasant dreams awaiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George woke up about an hour after Alicia had left, when he fell onto the floor with a small thud.   
  
"OW, dammit!!"  
  
He realized Alicia was gone, then shrugged. He would be with her soon enough. Yawning widely, he made his way up to the boys' dormitories and listened for the sound of Fred's even breathing. It was there, but oddly loud, and uneven. So his twin was still awake.   
  
  
  
"Never did quite learn how to pull it off, didja?" He whispered as he reached his trunk.  
  
"Heh. No, I guess not," came Fred's answer as the hangings on his four-poster parted. "So, you two finally hooked up, eh?"  
  
George smiled as he undressed. "Yes we did, dear brother."  
  
"Lovely. Angie says Alicia's been dying to ask you out, but she couldn't summon up the courage. Guess that make two of you."  
  
"Guess it does."   
  
" *yawwwwwwwn* I'm going back to sleep now…We'll have a bit of a party tomorrow, okay?"   
  
"Yeah, that'd be perfect," George replied with a happy grin. Today had been a…so-so day, but a (to put it in Ron's words) bloody wicked night. The smile stayed on his lips as he sank into his bed to dream of his beloved Alicia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was the Wednesday before end of term. When George finally had dragged himself from bed, gotten dressed, ran a comb through his hair, and gotten downstairs, the entire gang was waiting for him.   
  
"George, mate, we thought you had forgotten about us!" called Lee Jordan, he and Fred's best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'd have thought you'd want to see your dear Alicia first thing in the morning…"  
  
"Oh you two, be quiet. Good morning, George."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Leesh," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her playfully on the cheek.  
  
"We were going to breakfast now, if you two want to come…"  
  
"Of course we are, Fred."  
  
"Well then we'd best be off. Godspeed, my friends."  
  
Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Lee left the Gryffindor common room smiling, chatting about Quidditch, classes, the Triwizard tournament, and pranking.  
  
"I say we remove that Unbreakable Braking Charm on Oliver's broom. That'll teach him to bore us to death with pep talks.  
  
"They're actually quite informative…Old Oliver's got some decent plays, if you bother to listen."   
  
  
  
"Oh hush up Angelina. You're beginning to sound like Hermione…"  
  
They entered the Great Hall for an energetic, fast breakfast.  
  
"That was a rather fast break," commented Lee as they hurried to their classes.  
  
"Oh Lee," said Katie with a smile, and pulled him into a public snogging session before he entered the Charms room.  
  
George and Alicia were also parting for their separate classes.  
  
  
  
"See you later then."  
  
"Love you, Leesh."  
  
"Love you too," she answered, just before he pulled her into one of his spicy sweet kisses. They then turned to their different classes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, the girls had dragged Lee to a studying session in the library, while the twins walked around the castle talking about "top-secret plans." These "plans" were actually ways for them to get their gold from Ludo Bagman, who owed them thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts, for a bet made at the Quidditch World Cup. They weren't doing too well.  
  
The boys walked for awhile, then decided to head back to the common room to ask Ron if they could borrow Pigwidgeon so they could mail Bagman a blackmail letter. The first thing they heard was Hermione telling Harry to work on his Triwizard clue.  
  
"Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break," Ron said as the card castle in front of him blew up.  
  
"Nice look, Ron…go well with your dress robes, that will," said George with a grin. He had noticed Alicia chatting with Angelina near the fire. The twins sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" he asked.  
  
"No, he's off delivering a letter. Why?"  
  
"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," Fred answered sarcastically. George noticed Alicia's smile grow wider as she chatted.  
  
"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.  
  
"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.  
  
"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred. "So, have you two got dates for the ball yet?"  
  
"Nope," replied Ron.  
  
"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be taken," said Fred.  
  
"Who're you going with, then?"  
  
"Angelina," Fred answered instantly.  
  
"What? You've already asked her?"  
  
  
  
"Good point. Oi! Angelina!"  
  
Angelina broke her conversation with Alicia to yell, "What?"  
  
"Want to come to the ball with me?"  
  
"All right, then," she answered, returning to her conversation with Alicia grinning slightly.  
  
"There you go," Fred told Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."  
  
He stood up from the chair, yawning, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on…" and they both left to the Owlery, to mail Bagman's letter.  
  
They returned to the common room later, slightly troubled, as they didn't think Bagman would respond, or, for that matter, care. Oh well, thought George sleepily, it's worth a shot.  
  
Fred yawned his good night to the almost empty room, just after kissing Angelina good night. George walked over to Alicia, grinning tiredly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Pleasant dreams, angel cake."  
  
She smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"You too," she said as they kissed each other, long and sweet, drinking in each other's scents. They then left each other to go to their dormitories and sleep. 


	3. Christmas Eve Quarrels

*I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS*  
  
•I'm starting to run out of ideas…my goal is to put up one chap. a day, but my dad might make that difficult….O well! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!•  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week passed by rather quickly, seeing that Christmas wasn't far off. Mostly everyone could be seen walking around the castle in pairs; Neville and Ginny, Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Roger Davies and Fleur Delacour, Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, and Hermione and Viktor Krum. For some odd reason, no one from Gryffindor House seemed to know exactly WHO Hermione was going to the ball with, though it was quite obvious if you looked at the two of them.   
  
And of course, Fred was going with Angelina, Lee with Katie, and George with Alicia. Everyone seemed to think they were the perfect couples (•which, of course, they are•). Except that Lee and Oliver Wood didn't seem to be getting along quite as well as they had. Oliver kept trying to impress Katie and get her away from Lee. Mr. Jordan wasn't taking this too well.  
  
"You stay away from my girl, you filthy piece of s--t!" he yelled as Oliver retreated lividly. The two had just gotten into another argument, in which the twins, Angelina, Alicia, AND Katie had to intervene (meaning they had to physically restrain him from hurting Oliver).  
  
"Lee, mate," said George comfortingly, "you know he doesn't have a chance with Katie. Isn't that right, Ms. Bell?"   
  
"Of course," Katie answered as she wrapped her arms around Lee's stomach.  
  
"Well, still, he shouldn't be hitting on a girl so devoted to her man."  
  
"That's the spirit," Katie said as she kissed him.   
  
It was Christmas Eve Day, and everyone was in high spirits (except maybe for Lee and Oliver). Fred and George were in a very good mood, as the popularity of their Canary Creams spread. People were bursting into feather all over Gryffindor Tower.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
•Gah. I'm running out of ideas…Sorry it's so damn short…If anyone has suggestions I'll be happy to take a look at them. Sorry this chap. was so boring…I might not get another one up for a couple o days…I'll go read some other fics and maybe get ideas…Thank you, and have a great day! ^_~ • 


	4. A Prankless Ball

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, settings, or original plots and dialogue. They belong to J.K. Rowling and I do not intend to use my story for profit of any type whatsoever. My only aim is to please the readers and enjoy myself. The only things I DO own are: *the plot, *Jessamyn Spinnet, Mr. and Mrs. Spinnet, and anyone else not mentioned in the Harry Potter books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day passed in a hurry, as if the castle couldn't wait for Christmas Day to arrive. Everyone was happily decorating their common rooms (except possibly for the Slytherins), chatting and spreading gossip about the ball ("I heard that Hagrid's dressing up as Santa!), or simply hanging out together, enjoying the presence of one another. Fred, George, and the rest of the group were doing just that. All of them were in the boys' room, talking about the usual things.  
  
"So George, what do you think of Hagrid's sudden interest in succeeding old Saint Nick?" asked Fred.  
  
"I think it's a job well suited for the man. What are your thoughts on the subject, Lee?"  
  
"Mmmfghaahmngh….."  
  
"Looks like he's busy with Kate for the moment…So, are we going to dance at the ball like good children, or are we going to create total and utter mayhem?" said Fred.  
  
"I'm all for the mayhem," Angelina said at once from her spot on Fred's lap.  
  
"Mmahfgho!" came from on Lee's bed, where he and Katie were in the middle of a happy snogging session.  
  
"What about you two?" asked Fred, looking at George and Alicia.  
  
"Well, it would be great fun,"  
  
"And would certainly put us in the books,"  
  
"But…I think we should just go and have fun this time. A different kid of fun," George added hastily as Fred opened his mouth to comment.  
  
"I agree," Alicia stated, resting her head on George's shoulder.  
  
"But…Well, we'll just wait for Katie's opinion," Fred said with a frown.  
  
They all sat in silence for a few minutes, until the curtains around Lee's bed flew open, and the pair poked their heads out, their faces flushed, their hair messy.  
  
"Why'd you all stop talking?" Katie asked as she hastily tried to fix her curly blond hair.  
  
"We wanted to know if you would like there to be total and utter mayhem caused at the Yule Ball tomorrow evening," George said calmly.  
  
"Oooh, I don't know…," said Katie, "I'd really like for us just to go and have some good clean fun for once…What do you think, Lee?"  
  
"Whatever you say, gorgeous."  
  
"Damn. Well, Angel, it looks as though we've been overruled…" said Fred, looking disheartened.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your big break soon," Angelina soothed, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we should get to bed…"  
  
"ALICIA!" came the screams of four other people.  
  
"What, I was just saying that it's getting late and we should get to bed early…"  
  
"It's all right, Leesh," said George sweetly, pulling her with him as he stood up. "I'll escort you to your, er, front stoop."  
  
"All right then," she answered, laughing, as she took his hand to follow him.  
  
George led the way out of their room, into the common room, and to the base of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"G'night, Leesh," George said as he pulled her to him.  
  
"Good night. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too," he said as he bent down to give her a good night kiss. Ah, this was perfect. And there was Christmas to look forward to tomorrow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alicia woke up early the next morning to the sound of ripping paper and happily chatting voices.  
  
"Oh look! I've finally gotten that new necklace we saw in the store window, remember, Katie?"  
  
"Of course, and thanks for the earrings-they're gorgeous!"  
  
"No prob. D'you think we should wake Leesh up now?" asked Angelina as she cast a glance at Alicia's bed.  
  
"No," came Katie's voice firmly, "she likes to wake up on her own."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm already up," said Alicia groggily. She yawned widely, then surveyed her pile of gifts at the end of her bed as she twisted a reddish (• I know I said it was light brown, but this is how I imagine her now! Just deal!•) curl around her finger. "Looks like quite a good haul this year, eh?"  
  
"Ahyeh," Katie answered happily through a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
Alicia smiled at Angelina, then turned to the mound of presents waiting to be opened. She grabbed the one off the top, which turned out to be from her older sister, Jessamyn. Jess was studying to be an Unspeakable in some far off country (though Alicia thought it to be somewhere in Asia). She had sent a beautiful jade carving of a Phoenix, Alicia's favorite animal.   
  
"Oh Jess…" She whispered, smiling.  
  
She set the carving down on her nightstand and turned back to her presents. There was a Broomstick Servicing Kit from Angelina, an adorable pair of slippers from Katie, a Grow Your Own Warts Kit from Lee, a small box of Canary Creams from Fred, a clothes hanger from her parents (which she threw disgustedly on the floor), and various other things from her other friends. But her smile began to fade as she looked down at the diminished pile. There wasn't anything from George. She searched through the torn wrapping paper for anything at all, but there was nothing. With an odd feeling in her chest, she cleared up the wrapping paper, and set her presents aside. She got up from her bed, showered, and slipped into a pair of jeans, and a red and green spaghetti strap top. She stood unhappily in front of the mirror, wondering why, why he hadn't given her anything. Oh well, I don't have anything to wear to the ball anyway, thought Alicia sadly as she pulled her curly, reddish hair into a ponytail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
•Yay! I finally got another chapter up! *HOO HAH* (ask Aire about that one…lol) I'm going to start working on chapt. 5 as soon as I upload this one so….PLEASE R/R!!!!!! Thankies-have a great day! ^_~ • 


	5. Chapt 5 George's Holiday Surprise

*I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter-related things-except the plot of this story*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George woke up late Christmas morning amid the pleased shouting of his roomies' gift opening.  
  
  
  
"Oooh Kate, you better not be serious…" said Lee quietly as he looked dreamily at a small rectangular box he had just unwrapped.  
  
Meanwhile, Fred was having the time of his life inventing new ways to open Christmas gifts. He was currently trying to burn the paper off without damaging the actual package.  
  
"Damn, why can't these things be fireproof?"  
  
"Well now, it looks like Sleeping Beauty has decided to awaken and grace us with his presence," Lee said with a grin, as he noticed George struggling to reach his pile of presents.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he mumbled, finally grabbing the first gift off the top. It was from his mother, another Weasley sweater, of course, and some homemade fudge, his favorite. His other gifts included some unidentified candies from Lee, a CD from Ron, and a book of "Weird Dating Situations and How to Handle Them," from his twin, always the joker.  
  
"Thanks Fred, I'll be sure to thank you some more this if I ever find myself stuck in a chimney with a girl," George said amusedly as he glanced at the back of the book.  
  
"I'm sure you will, and thank you for Dr. Filibuster's complete works on Mayhem and How to Cause it."  
  
But George wasn't listening; he had just spotted his last gift, wrapped in glittery, starry paper, with a card from Alicia stuck next to the bow. He unwrapped it carefully, and looked confusedly at what she had given him.  
  
He was holding a simple, silver chain link necklace, with every fifth link twice as long as the other ones. He had to admit, it was nice, but not up to her usual standards. He wasn't mad at all, oh no. He was just concerned because Alicia made a big deal out of things like Christmas shopping, and she absolutely HAD to find the perfect thing for everyone.   
  
He then noticed the small card that had slipped, unnoticed from his fingers when he had first took the chain from its paper nest. He picked it up, and immediately recognized Alicia's loopy, round handwriting.  
  
Dear George, Hey hun, Merry Christmas!!! I just KNOW you'll love this - it's something I've been working on for a while now. I haven't decided on a name yet, as I've just perfected it. I want you to have the first one. That little chain can do just about anything you could want it to do. Each of the longer links is a different feature. For example: one is a watch/calendar/alarm, and another can be used like a Muggle telephone (I'm assuming you know what that is, knowing your dad ;-). To figure out the rest of the features, you'll just have to play around with it a bit. There may even be some things that I don't even know of!! Have a wonderful Christmas, see you at breakfast!!! I love you,  
  
Alicia  
  
George stared at the chain he was holding with new respect. If this little thing could do all that…wow. Go Alicia.  
  
He thought of what he had planned for his gift to her, and smiled his mischievous Weasley grin. They'd both love it, he was sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
•omg I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't been able to put up a chapter for so long!!!! I've been busy like you wouldn't believe…but I got this one done…that's a miracle…I'll try to get more soon, good ideas are starting to form…heh…R/R!! thanxx• 


End file.
